


Big

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Because Stiles and Derek are 17, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Knotting, Loving Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Derek Hale, Romance, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, They're both very big, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Werewolves, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Why does Stiles get envious looks in the shower room? Because Stiles is well endowed. Hung. Packing heat. Stiles is big. Stiles is an alpha werewolf. But so far his mate hasn't shown up. But then one week, a dark, handsome omega boy enrolls at Stiles' school. And fireworks go off.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of sex in this one, possums. And lots of hugging, kissing, and loving in it as well. So fasten your seatbelts and hang on for the ride!

When alpha werewolf Stiles Stilinski was in the seventh grade, he began puberty. He got a growth spurt. And not just in height. In another department as well. His cock grew big. Bigger than all of the other boys in school. It grew eight inches in one year. By the time he was a senior in high school, his cock was twelve inches long. And very thick.  
He was in the locker room shower after lacrosse practice when he noticed the new kid, Theo, staring at him and frowning.  
Stiles grinned.  
"What's wrong, Theo?", he asked. "Got a problem?"  
Theo just stormed out of the locker room shower, frowning and muttering to himself.  
Stiles chuckled.  
As Stiles was drying off in front of his locker, his friends Scott and Jackson joined him.  
"I wonder what was wrong with Theo?", Stiles asked, with an innocent look. "He seemed to be upset with me for some reason".  
"Stiles", Scott said. "You know why".  
"No, I don't", Stiles replied, still feigning innocence. "Please tell me".  
Jackson looked pointedly down at Stiles' cock.  
"Duh!", he said.  
The three friends looked at each other and began to laugh.  
"I should be used to guys being envious of my big wiener by now", Stiles said. "But it always amazes me how some of them are so blown away by it".  
"Maybe Theo wants to sit on it", Scott said.  
"Maybe", Stiles replied. "But he's not my type. He's too creepy. Also, you know that I like big, athletic, dark, handsome guys".  
"We know that, Stiles", Jackson said.  
"And that you're looking for that guy", Scott added.  
"And that you'll find him", Jackson said.  
Stiles smiled fondly at them.  
"Thanks, guys", he said. "You guys are my best buds, and I love you both".  
"We love you too, Stiles", Scott and Jackson said.  
The three boys hugged, then they laughed.  
"How about some milkshakes?", Stiles asked.  
"Sounds good to me", Scott replied.  
"Me too", Jackson said.  
The boys dressed, grabbed their backpacks, and headed for the soda shop.

The next week in English class their teacher, Mr. Greenberg, entered the classroom accompanied by a young omega werewolf man. Stiles caught his breath as the most gorgeous boy that he had ever seen came into the room.  
"Class", Mr. Greenberg said, "this a new student. His name is Derek Hale. His family has just moved here from Colorado, and he has enrolled at Beacon Hills High School. Say hello to him".  
"Hello, Derek", the students said.  
"Hello", Derek replied.  
As he passed by Stiles' desk they looked at each other, and Derek blushed. And Stiles grinned and winked at him.

That afternoon Derek joined the school lacrosse team, which featured Stiles as it's captain. Stiles walked up to Derek and shook his hand.  
"Welcome to the team, Derek", Stiles said, smiling and his heart beating fast.  
Derek blushed, and held Stiles hand.  
"Thank you, Stiles", he said, with a shy smile and his heart also beating fast.  
They team changed into their uniforms in the locker room, with Stiles and Derek glancing at each other as they changed. They had a good practice, and afterwards headed for the showers.  
Derek was standing across from Stiles in the shower and staring at him. When he noticed Stiles looking back at him and smiling, he smiled as well. And blushed.  
Derek saw what a beautiful, pale, slender body Stiles had. Stiles' moles made him want to lick them with his tongue. And Stiles' enormous twelve inch cock made Derek breathe heavily. He wanted to suck that big thick cock and feel it inside of his tight little ass.  
Stiles saw what a handsome, dark, muscular body Derek had. Derek's little round ass made Stiles want to lick it and fuck it. And Derek's big nine inch cock made Stiles hot. He wanted to suck Derek's fat cock.  
Stiles got dressed quickly, and walked over to Derek.  
"So, Derek", Stiles said. "Did you enjoy practice?"  
"I enjoyed it a lot, Stiles", Derek replied. "I enjoyed…..seeing you play". He blushed again.  
"Would you like to stop by the coffee shop for coffee and doughnuts?", Stiles asked.  
"Oh yes, Stiles!" Derek replied. "Yes!"

They sat down together at the coffee shop and smiled at each other.  
"So tell me about yourself, Derek", Stiles said.  
"Well", Derek said, "my family just bought a house next to the preserve. There's my mom and dad. My mom is an alpha and my dad is human. Then there are my sisters Laura and Cora. I have an uncle, but we don't see him very often. He lives in Paris with his husband. What about you, Stiles?"  
"I was born here in Beacon Hills", Stiles replied. "My dad is the sheriff here. He's a beta. And my mom was human. She passed away when I was ten. I loved her a lot".  
He smiled sadly.  
Derek took Stiles hand and held it.  
"I'm so sorry, Stiles", he said.  
Stiles squeezed Derek's hand.  
"Thank you, Derek", he replied.  
Stiles smiled again.  
"Now, what are your plans for the future?", he asked.  
"I'm planning to go to college at Stanford", Derek replied. "I'm going to major in English Literature. I want to be a writer".  
"That's great, Derek", Stiles said.  
"What are your plans, Stiles?", Derek asked.  
"I plan to go to Stanford as well", Stiles replied. "I'm going to major in law. I want to be a lawyer".  
"That's great as well, Stiles", Derek said.  
They squeezed each other's hands.  
So you're an alpha", Derek said.  
He blushed.  
"I am", Stiles said. "And you're an omega".  
"I am", Derek replied.  
"Alright by me", Stiles said. He smiled.  
"Me too", Derek replied, smiling back.  
"So how about going with me for dinner and a movie tomorrow night?", Stiles asked.  
"You mean like a date?", Derek replied.  
"Yeah, like a date", Stiles said.  
"Oh, yes Stiles!" Derek replied. "Yes, yes!"  
They looked into each other's eyes. Then they leaned across the table and kissed gently.

Stiles picked up Derek in his jeep the next evening. He met Derek's parents and they liked him at once.  
"What a handsome young man", Talia said.  
"Yes, indeed", David replied. "And Derek tells us that you are at the top of your class. And the captain of the lacrosse team as well".  
Stiles blushed.  
"Thank you, Alpha Hale. Thank you, Mr. Hale", Stiles said.  
"Please, mom and dad", Derek said. "You're embarrassing me".  
"But that's our job, Derek", Talia said.  
Everyone laughed.  
After Stiles and Derek had left, Talia and David smiled at each other.  
"Stiles is quite a good match for Derek", David said. "Don't you agree?"  
"Yes, I do", Talia replied. "And my werewolf senses tell me something else. Stiles is a very strong alpha. The strongest alpha that I have ever met. He is a perfect mate for Derek".

On their next date, Derek met Stiles' dad.  
"So Derek", John said, "Stiles has told me a lot about you. He says that you're a top student at school and that you are a very good lacrosse player".  
"Thank you, sir", Derek replied. "But I'm not as good as Stiles".  
"Now boys", the sheriff said, "you had better hurry, or you'll miss the beginning of the movie".  
"And Stiles", he added with a grin, "I absolutely approve".  
"Uh, ok dad", Stiles replied. "See you later".  
When they got to the Camaro, Stiles hugged Derek.  
"I'm sorry about that, baby", he said. "My dad is very outspoken sometimes".  
"That's ok, babe", Derek replied. "My folks are, too".  
They kissed each other passionately.

Stiles and Derek were falling in love. They were very drawn to each other, even though their personalities were very different.  
Stiles was bold, fearless, and forthright, a true alpha. He was also very kind and very intelligent.  
Derek was quiet and shy, a true omega. He was also very kind and very intelligent.

Stiles and Derek had been dating for six weeks, and they were very much in love with each other. It was evening and the stars were shining in the black velvet sky. The moon was full and beaming down. They were sitting in Stiles' jeep, parked on an outlook, and looking up at the stars. They were kissing and caressing each other, and looking into each other's eyes.  
"You're so wonderful", Stiles said.  
"You're so wonderful, too", Derek replied.  
"You're big, athletic, dark, and handsome", Stiles said. "Just what I like".  
"And you're tall, slender, pale, and beautiful", Derek replied. "Just what I like".  
Stiles grinned.  
"Not just for my big cock, then", he said.  
"You do have a very big cock", Derek said. "It's nice. But that's not all that's nice about you. You're nice, too".  
"You've got a pretty big cock as well, Derek", Stiles said. "It's nice. But that's not all that's nice about you. You're nice as well".  
He looked at Derek.  
"I think that you're very beautiful", he said.  
Derek blushed.  
"Thank you, Stiles", he replied. "I think that you're very handsome".  
"Thank you, Derek", Stiles said. "So you like me".  
"Yes", Derek replied. "I like you. All of you. Your beautiful eyes, your beautiful smile, your cute nose, your beautiful mouth, and you. Your loving heart. You are so sweet and nice. And your strength. You're the strongest person that I've ever known".  
He ducked his head shyly and blushed again.  
"And also your magnificent cock", he added.  
"And I like you", Stiles said. "All of you. Your beautiful eyes, your beautiful smile, your handsome nose, your beautiful mouth, and you. Your loving heart. You are so sweet and nice. And so gentle and shy. You're the sweetest person that I've ever known".  
He smiled tenderly.  
"And also your big cock. And your sweet little ass", he added.  
They held and caressed each other.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied.  
They kissed.  
"We are meant to be together", Stiles said. "We are mates".  
"We are meant to be together", Derek replied. "We are mates."  
They looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
"I'm lucky to be your mate", Derek said.  
"I'm the lucky one', Stiles replied. "Lucky to have you as my mate".  
They held each other close and kissed.  
"I'm ready, Stiles", Derek said. "Ready to make love with you".  
"Have you had any sexual experiences, baby?", Stiles asked.  
Derek blushed.  
"Only with my hand and with my dildo", he replied. "I'm a virgin".  
Stiles looked deeply into Derek's eyes.  
"I'll be gentle with you, baby", he said.  
They kissed again.  
"When can we make love?", Derek asked.  
"What about this weekend?", Stiles replied. "My dad will be in Sacramento at a sheriff's conference Friday through Sunday. He won't be back until Monday morning".  
"That's perfect", Derek said. "It would be ok with my parents if I stayed with you for the weekend".  
"Then this weekend it is", Stiles replied.  
They looked up at the stars, kissed, and held hands.

Friday afternoon after school, Derek drove his Camaro to Stiles' house. He parked it in the driveway, took his backpack filled with extra clothes out of the car, and walked up the steps to the porch. Before he could push the doorbell the door swung open to reveal a smiling Stiles.  
"Hi, baby", Stiles said.  
"Hi, babe", Derek replied.  
"Come in, beautiful", Stiles said.  
"Thank you, handsome", Derek replied.  
Derek came in and Stiles shut the door. He pushed Derek against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Derek returned his kisses with equal hunger.  
"Um", Derek said. "What a nice welcome".  
"Anything for you, baby", Stiles replied. "Let's make out on the sofa for a while".  
They went into the living room and sat on the sofa. They began to kiss again, passionately and wetly. Derek rubbed his hand on Stiles enormous hard cock through his jeans, and Stiles rubbed his hand against Derek's huge hard cock through his jeans.  
"What about us ordering takeout?' Stiles asked. "Then after we eat, we can go upstairs to my bedroom and make love".  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea", Derek replied.  
"Pizza or Chinese?", Stiles asked. "Your choice".  
"Pizza", Derek replied.  
"Pizza it is", Stiles said.  
They kissed again.

After they had finished eating, they walked hand in hand up the stairs to Stiles' bedroom. They kissed. Then they removed each other's clothes. When they stood naked together, they looked at each other with passion burning in their eyes.  
"Beautiful", Derek said.  
"Gorgeous", Stiles replied.  
They fell upon the bed together, holding each other and kissing passionately. Stiles kissed down Derek's chest and buried his face in Derek's thick chest hair. He licked and sucked Derek's hard red nipples. Then he kissed down through Derek's thick curly pubes and licked and sucked on Derek's big balls and huge hard cock.  
Then Derek kissed down Stiles' chest and buried his face in the thick patch of hair in the center of his chest. He licked and sucked Stiles' hard pink nipples. Then he kissed down through Stiles' thick curly pubes and licked and sucked on Stiles' huge balls and enormous hard cock.  
Then they kissed again.  
"Let's suck each other off first, Derek", Stiles said. "Then you'll be relaxed when I fuck you with my big cock".  
"Oh yes, Stiles", Derek replied.  
They got into the sixty-nine position. Stiles began to suck Derek's big hard cock and fondle his big balls. Derek followed his example and began to suck Stiles' big hard cock and fondle his big balls. They both moaned and came at the same time, shooting their thick hot come down each other's throats. Then they held each other and kissed over and over.  
"That was great", Derek said. "You're so perfect".  
"It was great", Stiles replied. "And you're the one who's perfect".  
They rested for a while, whispering words of love to each other.

"I'm ready, babe", Derek said.  
"Alright, baby", Stiles replied. "Just lie down on your back with your head on the pillow".  
He reached into his bedside drawer.  
"I'm going to lube your little hole", he said. "Just spread those gorgeous legs for me".  
Stiles lubed his fingers and slowly inserted one into Derek's hole.  
"Tight", he said. "Is this hurting you, baby?"  
"No, my love", Derek replied. "It feels good".  
Stiles inserted a second finger and rubbed Derek inside.  
"Umm", Derek said.  
"Now a third, honey", Stiles said.  
He inserted a third finger and rubbed inside Derek again. Derek moaned.  
"I'm gonna put in a fourth, baby", Stiles said. "I need to stretch you because I'm so big. I don't want to hurt you".  
He inserted a fourth finger and rubbed against Derek's prostate.  
"Yes, Stiles! Yes, my love!" Derek said. "Right there!"  
Stiles lubed his hard, red, throbbing cock.  
"Now put your ankles over my shoulders, baby", he said.  
Derek put his ankles over Stiles' shoulders. Stiles placed the blunt head of his enormous hard cock at Derek's little hole and entered him. Then he pushed slowly, inch by inch, into Derek's exquisite tight warmth. He bottomed out, and they both moaned in ecstasy.  
"Oh, Stiles!", Derek said. "Oh. my love! So big inside me! Fuck me! Fuck me deep!"  
"Derek!", Stiles replied. "Derek, baby! So wonderfully hot and tight!"  
Stiles began to fuck Derek with long, firm strokes.  
"Faster, Stiles!", Derek said "Faster! Harder!"  
Stiles fucked Derek faster and harder.  
Derek's cock was standing huge, hard, red, and throbbing against his stomach. He was leaking a steady stream of pre come.  
They both felt their orgasms begin hot in the pits of their stomachs.  
Stiles threw his head back in overwhelming sensation as he pounded into Derek.  
"Stiles!", Derek shouted as he came, covering his chest and stomach in long ribbons of thick hot come.  
"Derek!", Stiles exclaimed as he came, filling Derek with stream after stream of thick hot come.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek and they laid in each other's arms, kissing and caressing each other.  
"That was wonderful", Derek said. "You are wonderful".  
"It was wonderful", Stiles replied. "And you are wonderful, too".  
Then they slept for a while.

Later they awoke and kissed each other tenderly and sweetly.  
"Stiles, my love", Derek asked, "We're mates now, aren't we?"  
"Yes, Derek baby", Stiles replied. "We're mates now".  
"Then we need to perform the mating ritual", Derek said. "We need to exchange mating bites. And you need to knot me". He blushed.  
"We should do that", Stiles replied. "But knotting involves some pain. And I don't want to hurt you".  
"It will be worth some pain to be your mate", Derek said.  
Stiles looked at Derek adoringly.  
"You're a treasure", he said.  
"You're a treasure, too", Derek replied.  
They kissed.  
"How do you want me?", Derek asked.  
"It would be easier if you ride me", Stiles replied.  
He sat back against the headboard and Derek sat on his lap facing him. Stiles lubed his enormous hard cock. Then he lubed Derek's tight little hole. Derek raised himself up and inserted the blunt head of Stiles hard cock into his hole. Then he lowered himself down on Stiles' enormous hard cock inch by inch into his tight little hole until he bottomed out.  
Both of them threw their heads back in ecstasy. Then they leaned in and bit each other on their left shoulders. The bites healed immediately, but the scars would always be there to show that they were mated.  
Then Derek began to ride Stiles' hard cock long and slow, then harder and faster.  
"Stiles, my love!", he said, as he felt every inch of Stiles' long, thick, veiny hard dick inside of him.  
"Derek, baby", Stiles replied as he felt Derek's tight warmth engulf his cock.  
Derek felt Stiles' knot begin to form at the base of his cock. He raised himself up and sat down hard. Stiles' huge hard knot breached Derek's tight little hole and locked inside his rim.  
Stiles rubbed his knot against Derek's prostate and Derek moaned and came, shooting jets of thick hot come all over Stiles' chest and stomach.  
"Stiles!", he shouted.  
Derek clenched around Stiles' enormous hard cock and huge knot and Stiles moaned and came, shooting fountains of thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
"Derek!", he exclaimed.  
They both panted as they caught their breath. Then they kissed tenderly.  
"How long until your knot goes down, my love?", Derek asked.  
"About a half hour I think, baby", Stiles replied. "I'm not sure, because this is the first time that I've knotted. That's just for my mate".  
"Your mate", Derek said. "I like that word".  
"I like that word, too", Stiles replied.  
After Stiles' knot went down he slipped out of Derek. They kissed and held each other close.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep, with Stiles holding Derek's cute little ass and Derek holding Stiles' enormous wet cock.

They spent the rest of the weekend together, and made love every morning, afternoon, and night.  
When John returned from the sheriff's conference, he was delighted that Stiles and Derek had mated.  
"You found a good, steady, devoted omega, Stiles", he said. He hugged Derek. "Welcome to the family, son", he said.  
When Stiles and Derek told Derek's parents, they were delighted as well.  
"You found a good, strong, loving alpha, Derek", David said. "And a very powerful alpha", Talia added. They both hugged Stiles.

Soon after Stiles and Derek mated, Jackson mated Liam and Scott mated Isaac.

Everyone in school knew that Stiles and Derek were mates, and that as werewolves, they belonged to each other and were monogamous.  
Except for one person.  
Stiles was walking down the hallway and noticed that Theo was bothering Derek, and that Derek seemed very uncomfortable.  
Stiles walked up behind Theo.  
"So, Derek" Theo was saying, "How would you like to date me instead of Stilinski?"  
"I don't think that he would, Theo", Stiles said. "Who's your boyfriend, Derek?"  
"You are, Stiles", Derek replied.  
"And Derek's my boyfriend", Stiles said. "Who's your mate, Derek?"  
"You are, Stiles", Derek replied.  
"And Derek's my mate", Stiles said.  
He glared at Theo.  
"Got it, Theo?", Stiles asked angrily.  
"Yes, Stiles", Theo replied.  
"Then don't ever bother Derek again", Stiles said. "Or I'll rip your throat out with my claws! Now get lost!"  
Theo turned and ran like a rabbit.  
"Thank you, babe", Derek said. "He was bothering me, and wouldn't take no for an answer".  
"You're welcome, baby", Stiles replied. "He won't bother you again. I'll make sure of that".  
They kissed.

Stiles and Derek went to the senior prom together, and danced holding each other close all night.  
Right after graduation they got married, with friends and family all around them.  
They attended Stanford together, and both graduated with honors.  
Then they moved back to Beacon Hills, Stiles became a lawyer and Derek became a writer, and they built a house overlooking the lake and the evergreen forest.  
And they have a long, happy, devoted, loving, sexy life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
